Bleach: The Fallen Angel Arc
by Kyky11
Summary: After defeating a Hollow, Ichigo and Rukia find a girl, shunned by society. When they figure out why, they find she is in great danger.
1. Prologue

**Bleach: Angel Arc**

Prologue

A long time ago when God created the world, hundreds of angels were made. Every one of them had white feathery wings, soft light hair, and a robe or dress of white. All angels were kind, caring souls. Always putting others before themselves.

One angel though was mean and selfish. She was different. She had dark, coarse hair, a dress of dark colors, and black wings. Most had sympathy for her, but never empathy, for no one knew what it was like to be different in that way.

One day, God called on her, to speak. She was taken to him. He asked her a few questions. The first one, Why she was mean to the other angels. Her reply, Because they are different. The second, Why she cursed everyone who felt bad for her. She replied, I don't want attention like that. The last, Will she change and be nicer to others. Her reply, No. God decided she held a sin or two. He asked her if she would like to be cleansed. Her reply, No. He told her that she had to leave Heaven, if she wasn't cleansed. With that, she flew out of Heaven. She only flew out into the sky for a mere hour, before an arrow struck her. She has been stuck in the same spot for the whole Earth's life.

This story revolves around the reincarnation of her. Every time she was reincarnated, she was killed by humans. Everyone thought her a witch, devil worshipper, freak, or just plain bad. Every life time she was killed, for that reason. This tale revolves around the rebirth and the Shinigami.

**Sorry if this offended anyone who believes in God. It was not intended to. Hope you like this story, though.**


	2. Laquellora Found!

**Bleach: The Fallen Angel Arc**

**Set after Ulquiorra's death. Set after Fade To Black, I Call Your Name.**

Chapter 1: Laquellora found!

"Well, another days work done." said Ichigo, while sheathing his zanpakuto.

"C'mon, I want to eat some dinner before Karin and your Dad eats it all!" said Rukia, also sheathing her zanpakuto.

They started to jump from tree to tree, building to building, until they spotted something.

On the street a girl was being tormented. There were five people: Three boys and two girls. They shoved her, punched, kicked, and pulled. She looked very melancholic. Her eyes were sad, but did not shed tears. She looked like she wanted to fight back, but only swayed, when not being hurt. Finally, she fell to the ground.

Ichigo and Rukia dropped to the street. They looked at the bullies. Then they noticed that the girl was looking at them. "Help…" were the only words she could utter.

Rukia took out her soul phone, and texted Ichigo's which was with his body.

~Elsewhere~

Rrrrriiinnnngggg went Ichigo's phone. Kon picked it up and read the text. "Get over to the library, bring my body too!"

"Of course, my dear Nee-san!" said Kon dreamily.

~Elsewhere~

Kon met up with Ichigo and Rukia. Hey changed into their bodies behind the library. They ran out to the front of the library where everything was still the same.

"Freak!" shouted a girl who then punched her.

"You are such a weirdo!" said a boy.

"Hey! Get the hell away from her!" shouted Ichigo.

The kids looked over to him. "Hey, my brother goes to school with those two. The boy is a freak and is always dying his hair."

"Oh yeah, I know his sisters. One only has friends that are boys and the other is quiet and doesn't have many." Said a girl.

"Do you guys have dust in your ears? I said 'Get the hell away from her!'!"

In a split second, they all ran away, leaving the girl lying there almost lifelessly.

She turned her head towards them. "Th… thanks." She said.

Ichigo walked over to her and noticed something. Her hair was long and pure black. Her eyes were teal, her skin pale. She looked so sad but didn't cry. Under her eyes were three teal dots horizontally.

"You…" started Ichigo. "What is your name?"

"Laquellora." She said simply.

Ichigo's mind raced. She looked exactly like him. He didn't come back, he died. Ulquiorra. Who was she? Was she up to trouble like Ulquiorra? Ichigo thought hard and starred.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked with not much emotion. She looked at Ichigo and Rukia. Laquellora looked down at the books she held. "Is it the way I look? It's okay, people stare a lot."

Ichigo snapped out of it and looked toward Rukia. She held the same expression of confusion and thought. "Oh no, we were just thinking that you look like someone we used to know." Rukia explained.

"Oh." Laquellora said nodding her head. "Thanks for helping me when I asked." She started to get up, but wobbled backwards and fell over again.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Wait," said Ichigo, "You asked us to help?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, when you two were wearing dark clothes and were carrying swords, I pleaded that you help me." Laquellora said. She stood up, but yet again fell to the ground.

Ichigo picked her up and tossed her on his back. "So you see ghosts and souls?"

"Pretty much." Laquellora said holding on to her books.

"Where do you live?" Rukia asked. "We'll take you home."

"Near the bakery, four houses to the left." She said hugging her books, afraid they would fall.

They started walking towards the bakery, and thankfully passed nobody. The night was quiet with only the distant sound of water. Soon Laquellora fell asleep.

As they were walking past the bakery, Orihime walked out, carrying a bag of different breads.

"Hi Ichigo, Rukia!" She said as cheerful as ever.

"Hey Orihime," Rukia said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just buying some bread for dinner and breakfast!" she smiled. "What about you two?"

"Were taking home a girl who can't walk right now." Ichigo said. He turned to reveal the girl.

"How'd she get hurt?" Orihime asked. She looked at the girl.

"Some kids were beating her up." Rukia said. "She got so badly hurt that she couldn't walk."

Ichigo looked at Orihime and noticed she looked frozen. "Orihime, are you okay?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra…" her voice trailed off and she fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face and she starred at Laquellora.


End file.
